


Vid: Studies in Human Sexual Response

by eruthros



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: Fanvid, Masturbation, Medicalization, Patriarchy, honestly quite a few more charts than you would expect in a vid about masturbating, ladies getting themselves off, she do she bop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros
Summary: Oooh she do she bop





	Vid: Studies in Human Sexual Response

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



Song: She Bop by Unwoman

[Lyrics and downloads at dreamwidth](https://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/337720.html).


End file.
